Traveller
by Elizabeth93
Summary: The Traveller goes around doing the dangerous work the Volturi doesn't bother with. When danger points to the Cullen family she must instill herself in their lives. Will survival be on her side and what happens if an unknown variable enters the equation?
1. New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, but I do own the Traveller character.**

**A/N: I hope this new story gets good raves from you guys. I tried to write something new. I've never read anyone write something like this on Fan Fiction so I decided to give it a try. It's definitely something original from me. I'm going to have fun writing this one because the Traveller (which I made up completely, mind you) is fun.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 1

New Mission

**BPOV**

I struck my sword into the core of the monster and then slid it out. He went down, his eyes lifeless (though such vampires are already dead). I ripped its head off and the rest of it, throwing it into the fire.

I had managed to protect the left corridor while the others fought at the front line. I knew I could not lead them; that was never my objective. All I do is influence them, to fight and protect. Something the Volturi have clearly forgotten on their ways to power.

But then again, that was why I do what I do. When danger lurked around looking for prey I teach the weak how to protect themselves. I only watch, never acting on their personal behalf. I wouldn't have let them fight in the first place if I believe they weren't ready.

In ancient time, when I was young we believed in justice and the destruction of corruption. But times have changed corruption has won out, spreading its poison as far as the heart of the vampire world.

The fall of Alcamara made me open my eyes to the new world. Seeing those people lying on the ground, helpless and dying, it snapped something in me. Realizing the cruelty of this world, it seemed like the Volturi weren't going to do anything about it.

But I… _couldn't_ just stand by watch them get themselves killed by the Volturi's cruelty and turn of the other cheek.

I noticed three more vampires lurking the shadows, trying to sneak up on me. The stupidity of young vampires makes me laugh. I took two daggers, spun them with my fingers and threw them in the air, playing with them and watched the three guys. They seemed to hesitate for a ¼ of a second. _Wrong move._

"Miss just put the knives down and we won't hurt you," One of them said in what he tried to make sound like a soft tone, but was actually condescending. _Cocky son of a b –…_

"Do it now Miss. We don't want to hurt you." This one seemed to be under the impression that I was weak and funny attempting to seem threatening with my weapons. That's what I hated about my appearance, all soft and delicate, but it's also an advantage to gaining trust of others.

This guy pissed me off. I swiped both daggers against each other and took a fighting stance. They laughed. I smirked. I'd like to kick those smiles off their faces. They each surrounded me, supposedly to make me fear the close distance.

One of them attacked low left and I twirled right, standing right behind him and stabbed him deep. The other two came towards me, anger so clear in their red eyes that if they were humans, would also have a red face.

We sparred in high speed which only lasted about five seconds when I threw my dagger at one in the far right and I jumped towards the other, snapping and ripping his head off.

"I. Hate. Rogue. Vampire!" I growled through my clenched teeth.

Soon after I burned the pieces I heard a roar of cheers from above. I smiled knowing that they had won the war, while I had won a battle in the long run.

I traveled to the surface and smiled wider as I saw that the village's number of deaths wasn't severe, in fact it was only three newborn vampires and a human.

The group's leader, Adrian, came forth towards me, beaming with happiness of their success.

Usually Arian was a very quiet man who didn't express his emotion, so when he hugged me it was surprising. I slowly hugged him back, laughing at his expression.

"Dear me, I apologize Traveller…I – i… I do not know where it came from." He looked bashful and gazed down. I laughed once more.

"It's alright Adrian. You should be like this more often. I'm sure your village will like to see you like this." I smiled kindly. "I take this into no offense." I assured him.

He smiled. "I thank you for all you've done for us Traveller. We would not have survived without your kindness, leadership, and training." He clasped my hand between his two.

I shook my head. "No, you knew all along how. All I did was show you the way." I tried to tell him. I could never take credit for something I didn't do.

He didn't look convinced but let it go nonetheless. "Please allow us to repay you for your help."

"Very well." I agreed. I wouldn't want to do anything to unappease them.

_(=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=) (=)_(=)_

I drank the blood. It ran down my throat, coating it with the richness. I then pushed the carcass away from me after I drained it.

"Thank you." I told the two taking the animal away from me. They bowed in respect and I left the forest back to the village, but using another route.

I didn't run but rather walked the path, watching nature's beauty. I watched the trees and the birds too, as they flew past me. Usually as vampires we repelled nature's creatures but I, using my ability, became the exception.

As I reached the village once more, I noticed that the few humans were placing animals in piles to be cooked.

A couple saw me and recognized me as a vampire. To them we were gods, they seemed to fear us but want to please us all the same. They provided blood for the dozen vampires that lived in the village and they got help back. After I made sure each vampire in residency was animal-fed, it reassured the humans. They trusted the topaz-eyed ones. I converted the few that weren't because they struggled with it.

I went to Adrian's home to say good-bye. After every mission, every battle, I leave so I don't attach myself to them. I always move to the next battle, wherever it may be. Adrian, being a vampire himself, should understand that I cannot allow my presence to linger.

"Traveller!" Adrian yelled out, shocked to see me at his home.

"Adrian." I nodded, greeting him.

"Come, let's walk." He suggested as he stepped out closing his door behind him. He didn't bother locking, seeing as how no human would dare steal from a vampire, and also we don't own much.

I followed him, just for the quiet. "You know I must leave now, don't you?" I informed him.

"Yes of course. It's eminent that the Traveller keeps moving locations. I shall miss your presence, though." He said nodding.

I smiled. "I'm glad you understand. Can I at least have one of these new-found hugs you give?" I asked acting young than I was and less as the "Traveller".

He laughed, throwing his head back. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. It had been a while since I've been hugged.

"Thank you Traveller. I hope God grants me the wish to see you once more later in life." He said as we broke apart.

"Oh Adrian, I'm sure we will. You know, I would be honored to call you a friend, if you so wish. I very much like your presence. You can be fun to be around." I told him as I brushed back some of his hair.

He grinned. "Of course. I'd like that."

I looked around and leaned closer to his ear, "Adrian, is she with jealousy?" I asked.

His eyes widened in surprised. "Who?"

I smirked." Melissa of course." I enjoyed it when his eyes darted to her at the mention of her name. Adrian may be stuck in the body of a twenty-five as a vampire but he had a lot to learn. I could tell he loved her but had no idea of how to approach her. "Adrian – I know." I whispered.

I decided that this was the least I could do; the last help I could give. Adrian just stared at me, he had no clue as to what to say, that much was clearing his expression.

"Traveller…" he began to say.

"Adrian, go plant a big one on her. Tell her she's the most beautiful woman you've met and you love her." I said bluntly. "Really, I can tell she loves you too." I explained, sending a smile towards her.

She smiled back but her eyes were pained. I bet she thought was something between us.

"I…how did you –" he stuttered.

"You must hurry. Every second you spend next to me, she believes there is something between us. But personally you're too old for me." I teased him slightly. He laughed at my joke. "Go! And she better be around your arm by the time I leave." I nudged his shoulder and he went running towards her.

I waved my right hand over the pendant around my neck to my "scout". While I waited for him to come, I watched the Adrian/Melissa situation unravel.

I saw him walk straight towards her; he had a look in his eyes, a look of full determination. Melissa visibly shuddered (even I could see that from this distance) as she saw him. He took her in his arms and claimed her mouth. I stifled a laugh at Melissa's expense.

"Damn! The man has got it going for him." I heard someone next to me say. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Jake!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around him. "It took you long enough." I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey! I was but five minutes. So, was that hot make-out session your doing, sister?" Jacob asked me, nodding his head in their direction.

I shrugged. "Who else could it be, dear brother?"

"Well did you tell him to eat her or something?" he joked as he was mesmerized by their displays of affection. Clearly I was right about Melissa.

"Shut up!" I whined as I pushed his shoulder.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Anyways I have to talk to you later."

"New mission?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He nodded. "When I was so _rudely interrupted_ by your call, I acquired information about another situation that is in dire need of our help." He told me, trying to act annoyed.

I nodded, rolling my eyes at him. Jake loves to whine about the fact that the pendant around my neck calls him wherever we are. But I knew he secretly liked knowing where I was at all times. He was a huge worry-wart.

Jake usually spends his time going from place to place, acting as my ears and collecting information about vampire situations that were going to get bad. Like things in the south of the United States. Sometimes he stayed with me, but mostly he wandered off on his own.

I always used my ability on him so he wouldn't be aggravating vampires with his scent. Jake had a natural scent that would make any vampire wrinkle their nose in disgust, humans couldn't detect it though. It made it easier for him to be in aid of us when he didn't stink. Jake was a weirdo. He wasn't a vampire but he wasn't human. Turning into a wolf, I didn't know whether to classify him as a werewolf or a shape-shifter. Mostly because werewolves change on the full moon and shape-shifters usually have more than one form.

It didn't matter to me though. He was like my brother. I had found him nearly two decades ago, abandoned in an old building that was known as a vampire nest. He was going to be food for someone thirsty but I couldn't leave him there. He was merely days old but I didn't know his parenthood so I kept him. For all I knew he was an orphan, since it was possible his parents were killed by whichever vampire that took him away.

I realized that Melissa and Adrian had come up for air, resurfacing and they walked towards us holding hands. I smiled and slightly smirked as to how it took someone my size to get them together.

They were grinning madly, like the cat that ate the canary. "Nice job, sister dear." Jake chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Melissa." I greeted her while sticking a hand out for her to shake. She took it and returned my sentiments.

"Adrian, I said to 'plant a big one on her', not attempt to swallow her whole." I teased him. His eyes darted down and had he been human I'm pretty sure he would've blushed madly.

"I couldn't help it." he mumbled in embarrassment. Ah, I do love embarrassing twenty-five year olds like him. Jake and I laughed at him and I heard Melissa attempt to stifle her giggles, and failing miserably.

"Well, I'm sad to say that we really must be going. I'm glad things are better now. If you ever need my help again, send a message that Jake can pick up for me." I informed him.

He nodded. "Will you at least part farewell with the rest of the village?" he asked, hope in his eyes. I glanced once at Jake and nodded.

We walked towards the middle of town and Adrian called everyone telling them of my soon departure. We exchanged a few words before I knew we had to leave.

"We must be going now." I announced. I took my two daggers and slid them back in their place on the inside of my boots. I placed my sword in its scabbard with was suspended from a baldric, the hilt of my sword sticking out on my right side.

"Thank you for all that you have done. I believe I speak for all of us when I say, we couldn't have done it without you." A vampire from the crowds spoke and everyone else cheered in agreement.

I nodded, not wanting to start again with the talk of credit over accomplishment. Plus the attention was embarrassing. Jake and I waved good-bye and saying that we would visit again soon. This wasn't a lie because we often had to monitor that those that were helped aren't affected in bad way or no re-enforcements came in for the opposing side.

With that I held onto Jake's hand as we ran at high speed through the jungles of South America.

We traveled as far as Mexico and stopped. We both walked into a diner and usually we would be stared at, as strangers or drifters but with my ability I made it so they ignored us. I was glad I put up my protection before exiting the jungles, otherwise we would've been like a giant sign that read, "Vampire ahead, proceed with caution". With the use of my ability I'm able to not "sparkle" in the sun, I am perfectly normal. Jake, I had nothing to worry about with him. He was in human form.

I was glad that my white squared-neck dress had not gotten dirtied and battered severely while on our run. Though with the black leather I wore underneath my dress, it was better for avoiding suspicion when travelling. I guess leather on a woman is threatening for people now-a-days, as if we were up to no good.

We walked to an empty table and sat down. I took off the baldric and set it down on my seat, I looked up at Jake, who was sitting across from me on the other side, expectantly.

He saw my expression and rolled his eyes. "So eager to go into battle sister dear?" he asked rhetorically.

"You know what would happen if we don't win the battles. We would lose the war and I can't –" I said when he cut me off.

He waved his hand as if dismissing it. "Yes I'm very well aware of that. I have been with you for nearly two decades now to know the full extend of what our failure could bring. But must we get to it right now? I'm hungry…" he whined. He let out a dog-like whine which made me laugh. His transformation from human to wolf and vise versa did have a nice effect on him. I teased him constantly and without mercy.

"Fine." I responded. "¿Perdóneme pero podemos tener menús?" _(Excuse me, but may we have menus?) _I asked raising a hand and directing the question to a waitress nearby. At this point I had taken the protection away for the diner but not the sun.

"Sí, pero ustedes saben que hablamos en inglés también." _(Yes, but you do know that we speak English too.) _She told me as she walked to our table and handed us menus.

"Bueno, este idiota aquí no sabe. No se le puede enseñar nada excepto preguntando por el baño." _(Well, this idiot here doesn't. You can't teach him anything except asking for the bathroom.)_ I answered, teasing Jake. He had no idea what I said but probably had an idea.

The waitress laughed, throwing her head back. "Really? He's cute though." She responded looking at Jake, her accent slightly thick but better than most. Jake blushed red and even with his russet skin you could see it. We both chuckled at his response.

"Still hungry brother?" I asked him, as he stared at the waitress. He looked away before the waitress Mariana (as her nametag said) noticed.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Well, what do you recommend, Mariana?" I asked her.

"Hmm. For now the _tamales_ and _salsa_. They're, um, really good." She said. I saw Jake nodded.

"Okay, I'll have that, extra spicy. With three _carnitas_ too, please. Oh! And _flan_ for dessert!" he ordered rubbing his stomach. I guess it had been a while since he ate. Being a wolf half the time, Jake had a huge appetite.

I noticed Mariana's eyes widen at such a huge order, but then again Jake was a huge guy. I laughed at her expression. If she thought that was weird she should actually _see_ him eat.

"And you?" she asked me. I bet she thought I was going to eat that much too. Just telling her that I preferred to drink blood made me restraint the laugh that wanted to escape from my mouth.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, just a soda please. If I get hungry then I'll just take Jake's food." I joked.

"Like hell sister! Get your own food." He joked back.

Mariana smiled. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coca-cola" I said.

"Pepsi for me." Jake added. With that she left to place the order.

I scowled. "Pepsi sucks."

"Does not," he retorted. I knew how he felt about his beverages. He said Coke tasted weird and Pepsi was better.

I scoffed. "_Puh-lease_, Pespi is just a rip-off of Coca-cola." I smirked, knowing I was pushing some of his buttons.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. "Take that back."

"No."

"Take. It. Back." He ordered me.

"Make me, "I simply said looking out the window staring at the deserted areas. My eyes could clearly see better, than the average human.

"I'll tickle you." He threatened.

"You know I'm not ticklish." I said cocking an eyebrow. But actually I was, he just didn't know where and I wasn't about to point it out to him. "And you wouldn't dare to attract attention to us." I answered smugly, crossing my arms.

"I'll do something _so_ horrible to you when you're not looking that you won't be able to show your face for weeks" he answered. Hmm, that was actually one of his better threats.

"Fine, I concede. Pepsi is better than Coca-cola." I said sarcasm in the undertone. He didn't hear it though, or chose to ignore it.

He smirked. "Thank you. That's all I asked for."

A couple minutes later Mariana came back with our, well Jake's, food. She had to make a couple runs back and forth. But Jake didn't care because as soon as that first plate land on the table and the smell hit him, he was ready to scarf it down.

I didn't actually drink the soda but rather just pushed it aside to watch, patiently, as Jake swallowed everything whole. I sent a look that said, "Sorry, but hey that my brother Jake" to Mariana. She shook her head as if dismissing it and understanding the inner Jake.

After about 5 minutes, Jake was just finishing up. I sighed and pretended to look at my imaginary wrist watch, acting annoyed.

"Are you done?" I asked him and then turned back to look outside the window. It was mid-day now, possibly around four or five in the afternoon.

Jake finished eating but was now drinking his Pepsi. I rolled my eyes and pushed my soda towards him, offering it to him if he wanted it. Jake didn't need t be asked twice so even though he disliked Coca-cola he drank it still.

"Now can we get down to business?"

He sighed, as if annoyed with my line of work. "Fine. Let's ruin what little we have let with one another so you can go gallivanting to save the vampires while your brother here does your dirty work."

"Jake you help me, you know that. How else am I suppose to know what happens everywhere?"

"I was kidding sis."

"Okay, but seriously…you do know, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course I do, you wouldn't know north from south or Texas from England if it wasn't for me." he smiled his wolf-like grin.

"Sure, sure." I responded with his trade-mark answer.

He chuckled. "Alright well, it seems that the Volturi are finally making a move."

I gasped. "You're kidding... no, you're being serious." I said after seeing his expression.

"I kid you not." He answered as he looked down while cleaning his hands off his jeans, distractedly.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"Powers. Anyone with abilities to work for them and this time they won't be asking, they'll be taking." He told me with a serious expression.

"Alright then what does that have to do with the people I need to train?" I asked.

"They're a family of seven, clearly the largest vampire coven I've ever heard of." I nodded, agreeing with him. I had never heard of a coven that size. All I could hope for is that they were topaz-eyed.

"So that's why? Because they're largely united?" I asked a little confused.

He shook his head. "No, out of those seven, three have very useful abilities. In fact they're on the top of the list that that the Volturi want. And the coven leader is a old friend of Aro." He raised his eyebrows as if to point out that that was an important detail.

"But why would Aro want to attack his friend's coven?" I was confused.

"The leader used to be a part of the Volturi before he decided he didn't like their lifestyle so he left," With that being said, I thought of someone I used to know that was exactly the same way… "he turned the majority of them himself and they haven't separated. The leader is supposedly peaceful, but that's just a rumor. He would very much like his coven to stay together which is why Aro's invitations have always been turned down. That coven themselves have all the abilities need to turn the vampire world upside down and I hear Aro doesn't like that." Jake smirked. He never actually met Aro up and personal but still like to tick off the old man.

"But should I be wary about the leader? As you said his peaceful nature is a rumor, and I've lived long enough to know peaceful vampires are a rarity. Are they even animal feeders?" I asked blurting it all out.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we can't trust the man. You'll have to go on instincts for that one. Yours are pretty good for that, they haven't failed you yet. I think they feed on animals, just like the Denali clan." I smirked in memory.

_Tanya Denali_.

I certainly taught that condescending prick her place. Her arrogance was enough to make me choke with the desperation that radiated from her. Her and her sisters had tried to sink their teeth and claws into Jake and I practically had to fight for him. As far as they knew he was just a human.

I remember her going from male to male, desperate to find a mate. I had heard from her sisters' whispers of gossip that there was one male vampire that turned her down, that made me laugh like there was no tomorrow. I believe that certainly took her down a notch.

I believe that the original succubus doesn't stand a chance against me. I practically moped the floor with her, if I do say so myself. I knew it was very unlike me to be unprofessional but her damn arrogant smiles were getting on my nerves. And I didn't like how she was making my brother uncomfortable with the incessant flirting.

"Ah, yes I remember the Denali's" I grinned very wolf-like.

"I'm sure you do sister dear." He answered amused, possibly remembering our time there.

"Remind me to figure out whom that male was that turned her down. I want to thank him personally for the good times I shared with the Denali's effectively because of it." My smile widened.

He laughed. "I'll be sure to add that to the top of the list of things to do." he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I heard it from the most reliable source that Aro is planning to strike if they don't accept his offer. He's going to call in a couple months and if they refuse he'll give them months, to think nothing of his call providing false security and he's going to attack. The coven won't stand a chance if they don't organize. I mean, I've heard they can handle a few stray vampires but an unexpected Volturi visit isn't even in their capability without a few casualties."

"Fine. Do you know what abilities they have so I know what I'm dealing with?" I asked. I needed to make a game plan for this. There were so many ways this could go wrong.

He shook his head. "No. It seems that the coven is very cautious about when they expose their abilities, those who have witnessed it aren't exactly easy to track." He explained.

I blew out a gust of breath. "Great. I love a challenge." I smiled wide.

"You must be careful sister. They're wary of new vampires. They live in an isolated town. I believe they've taken residency there but the humans are unaware of the existence of vampires." He said surprised.

I was shocked. North America was behind on many things, I would've thought they knew the existence of our kind. South America certainly took things well when they found out. But of course we chose to tell only scattering towns and smaller cities. If the Volturi caught whiff of what we had done, they'd kill the humans, calling for extermination. But that's the year 2009 for you. Strange for change.

"Does that mean I have to…." I trailed off not even wanting to finish that sentence.

Jake instantly understood and nodded grimly. I groaned and banged my head against the table lightly of course otherwise I'd leave a dent.

"I haven't met these people and already I'm not liking them. I mean, they're forcing me to…ugh!" I had a scowl on my face. I took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. I straightened out my posture and took everything in stride. "Time to break out the piggy bank," I muttered under my breath.

"I know sis, I know. But remember that you must gain their trust first. You can't exactly tell them you're the Traveller straight out like with most vampires. I don't want to lose you to them." he told me.

"Oh come on, with this face. Who could resist me and think I'm up to no good?" I said in a too innocent voice, joking. I saw Jake's expression and realized he wasn't kidding. "Jake I'll be fine." I reassured him by placing a hand atop of his huge one. The temperature difference was very noticeable.

"You know the danger you take when you do these mission, sister. I don't want to find out you've been killed because of a rogue vampire, I dread it every time I leave you." He looked sad, like it was killing him and relieving him to get it off his chest.

"I would never do anything to take myself away from you, brother." I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'd have to torture me relentlessly for months and then kill me slowly, placing me in a state of agonizing pain before that happened."

He gave me a small smile, one that was filled with pain and fear. "I believe you sister dear." He took my face in his big, warm hands and tilted it down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go." I told him. I called over Mariana, who gave us the check and I took out a small pouch I had. I threw a few pesos extra for her service. I put our protection up again while I put my baldric on again. We walked out of the diner undetected hand in hand.

We walked rather than ran to the nearest forest. I needed to hunt before anything. The animal they gave me had sustained me well enough when I was at the village. Though I had never fed human in my time as a vampire, I did not want to risk it. Especially since I was going to go through my Trials all over again with what I had to sacrifice for this coven.

Jake watched me as I fed. Just like I watched him when he swallowed down that food and didn't feel uneasy, he did the same for me. It was a way for us to show that we were comfortable with one another. He never judged me for my way of living because I didn't choose it, it chose me and I never once fed human. I wasn't a killer in that aspect so he understood me easily.

After I finished a few animals I was proud with myself for not getting any on the white dress or the leather underneath. I was a messy eater (or is it drinker?) sometimes. As I walked back to Jake I had to ask what their dietary habits were once more, to reassure myself. I'd hate to walk into that little party.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure they're not…you know, human-fed?"

He looked down for a minute. "No, I don't believe so. They wouldn't have lasted so long hidden among humans if they were. I hear the leader has gotten that as a rule. He distrusts any with red eyes, or at least is wary of their behavior and feedings around the coven's territory."

I nodded as I processed all this new information. "Where will I be heading this time?" I needed to know if I had to reinforce the protection I had. Weather can be unexpected sometimes, I wouldn't like to slip. It was cause mistakes to grant bad effects.

"I think you'll like this one. You'll be in America this time in Washington. I believe the town is called Forks." He smiled at something.

"After the utensil? Heavens, have they run out of names already? What'll be my next mission? Spoons? Or perhaps Plates?" I asked giggling. Jake joined me as he barked out a laugh.

He shook his head with a smile on his face, clearly finding my joke funny or perhaps at my attempt at a joke. "No, sister. Anyway they is barely any sun so you should be safe" he shot me a look. "unless you mess it up somehow."

"Have I ever?" I smirked. I couldn't recall any at the moment but I'm sure he'd enlighten me.

"Well what about Australia of '96? I mean, what _were_ you thinking?" he shook his head with feign shock and disappointment.

"I was thinking that the kangaroos were cute and I forgot that you shouldn't let them out. Forgive me for my lapse in judgment." I said huffing, crossing my arms. I didn't like it when he brought up embarrassing moments for me.

He poked my nose with one finger and chuckled. "Imagine my surprise when I walk into that building looking for a few a vampires and get attacked by a herd of kangaroos!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the arm.

"Actually they're called mobs." I pointed out. He hated when I did that. He said it ruined the mood of story-telling. He huffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring my interruption.

We walked a little more, not talking but rather enjoying the silence while we still had it. Something told me that we wouldn't see much of each other for this mission. It made me sad to think that. To know that I don't spend enough time with my brother because I'm putting the safety of the world in front of family.

"Jake, promise me something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he looked confused.

"Promise me that you'll be closer to me this time. Don't go too far. Not because of a 'just in case' situation but rather, because I'll miss you too much brother. We hardly have any time together as it is. Will you at least hang around in the same state from time to time?" I asked.

His eyes softened up a little when he heard me. "Of course, sister. I miss our time together too. If you want I'll even hang around the town over. I believe it's called La Push. Strange name really. But I may choose Seattle just as well." He agreed.

I smiled big. "Great. I want to be with you more. It can be lonely sometimes, you know?" he nodded in understanding.

We picked up the pace this time and ran towards the Mexican border. Once over we slowed down slightly. We had to get past the southern states first and as I recall those were dangerous with human-fed vampires. Jake was like a target here. Luckily we had the sun on our side for a few more hours.

After we got past the first southern state, I relaxed slightly. My weakness will always be losing Jake. After those years of being with him, raising him from when he was practically a baby, I got too attached. I was only meant to keep him until I would turn him over to an adoption agency or a nice human family, but I lost my nerve and decided I couldn't. Now, losing him would cause me physical pain because I couldn't bear to part ways with him permanently.

Plus too many memories were in the south. Some good, others bad. But I didn't like thinking about it in the long run.

"Jake I forgot to ask but, what is the name of this coven?" I looked curiously at him, turning my body in his direction as well. He paused before answering.

"The Cullens."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be, hopefully, a little longer. Please review and tell me what you think. I've been thinking of more creative Twilight fan fiction and this popped up in my mind.**

**-Elizabeth-**


	2. Cullen Sighting

**Disclaimer: Really people, would you believe me even if I told you I owned Twilight?**

**No?...I thought so. *sigh* I guess I'll have to settle with this Fan Fiction idea/story.**

**A/N: I hope you'll like this one. I added a little bit of Edward to it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cullen Sighting

**BPOV**

As we ran towards Washington State I began to formulate my plan. The information Jake has acquired for me was useful but I had yet to realize how hard it would be.

Once entering Forks, Washington I immediately noticed that the weather was bleak. All clouds, no sun. I occasionally liked the sun. It could have been because I'm a vampire and we're denied of that brightness, or perhaps because my last human years were spent in the darkness, I'll never know. Between the borderline of La Push and Forks I smelled a foul stench. It smelled nearly like Jake did when I had first met him and before I provided him with protection.

_Could it be I lowered his protection_? I asked myself.

I began to question my ability because I was unsure of the reason for the scent. I never knew of a time when my protection lowered or it extinguished without my knowledge. I checked and found no faults in my ability. I couldn't pinpoint it so I instead let it go.

We came to a stop a few feet away and I saddened in realization that I'd depart from Jake's company once again. It had been but not twenty-four hours ago that we reunited. But a part of me rejoiced at the fact that he was going to be close by.

_Would it have been easier if I had delayed this new mission?_ I wondered to myself. If for my own personal gain, then the answer would be yes…but for the world's, it was an obvious no. But I was probably selfish enough to want to risk it.

I move toward Jake and hugged him tightly before saying good-bye. "I'll miss you, Jake." My voice was but a mere whisper. I felt, for a lack of a better word, emotional at the loss of time with my brother.

"I'll miss you too, sis." He answered hugging me just as tightly. "Take care of yourself, alright?" he asked of me.

I nodded, not feeling like I could speak. With much difficulty I turned my back to him and walked further into Forks. After a few steps I looked back just in time to see Jake smile at me and run off into the forest, heading north.

Reaching into my pouch, I found the address of a house closest to the Cullens. Jake had gotten everything set up for me, given the fact that he was around the area longer than usual when he did his research. I can only hope that they did not notice him. I knew that my protection can last a long distance, even when I'm not there with him but it was still a small possibility.

This mission was different from the others, which made it all the more dangerous. I had to hide my identity, or at least the one I've assumed for centuries. It would've been easier to just come out and announce myself but I couldn't trust the Cullens when I haven't even met them.

I knew I usually trusted strangers not to tell of my existence and appearance in their town when a mission comes along but even they were not as well organized as the Cullens were. They did not possess the abilities to match the Cullens either. Size and power were key elements – something the Cullens were said to have greatly in their favor.

As I roamed around I took notice in that this town only had one main road which led to everything and everywhere else one might need to go. It was apparently uninteresting on a what… – Saturday afternoon? Forks consisted of a few thousand people, around three or four.

_It must be a boring place to spend the weekends; not many teenagers were hanging around._

I had found a few humans, about twenty feet away from me. I was able to see them but they could not see me. My heightened hearing could pick up their conversation and the endless chattering of teenagers (as I've come to comprehend) made me want to run to my destination quicker. As I ran through town, at a speed no one could see me, I couldn't locate it among the ones here in town. That is, until I realized why I wouldn't.

"_The humans don't know the existence of vampires,"_ Jake had said.

Clearly this coven was smart and quick at adapting because they knew that in order to keep their secret and coincide with the humans peacefully, it meant they'd be unable to live directly in town under the watchful eyes of the citizens of this town.

_They'd choose the woods._

I ran towards the forest only slowing down to a sprint once I entered, going past the insanely green trees (it was like a piece of an alien planet). I was quite visible to the average vampire but I didn't have anything to worry about. I would be able to sense anyone nearby if anything. I still placed my white hood on to cover my face from others, just in case. As I sprinted through the trees I observed the wilderness and I came across the Cullen household.

I could sense no one and I knew it was safe. I kept moving but then stopped when I was in clear view of the house. I stared at it, looking at all doors and windows. I needed to familiarize myself with the household for future reference. I was also on surveillance for anything.

As I looked upon the house I noticed its size and its beauty. I knew a house like this was probably worth a lot and that must mean the Cullens embedded themselves into the places they inhabit.

The pile of information I had gotten about the Cullens kept increasing and as I thought about everything I failed to notice something, or rather someone.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say. I whirled around towards it and gasped.

Ten feet away from me was a boy, no – a man. He was…beautiful. There was no other word for it. He was tall, about 6"1 or 6"2. His body was sculptured wonderfully. He was lanky and from a further look, would seem rather non-muscular but I could clearly see that he was indeed strong. For the love of God, he was better than Michelangelo's _David_. His eyes appeared to be topaz and his hair an odd shade of bronze.

My eyes widened as his eyes lay upon me. My breath caught feeling warm inside as he intensely stared at me and began to speak.

"Who are y–" he stopped mid-sentence as wind came by and blew my hood off, exposing my face to him. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

_Odd. _Why had that happened?

His stare was making me slightly uncomfortable and I chose this opportunity to run from him before I do anything to risk the mission. I turned around reluctantly, (surprisingly) and immediately began to run hoping he didn't chase after me, but it didn't seem to me like he was a Tracker.

I zigzagged through trees hoping that if there should be any scent on me, that it would mingle with that of the fresh air and moss-covered trees. Once I knew it was enough to confuse him I began to slow my pace to a walking speed.

I came across another home and knew I finally found the house I was meant to go to. Walking towards the door I just twisted the door handle and opened it. Jake had given me the key but the door was unlocked at the moment so I didn't bother with it. I walked inside and examined the home. It was weird, to say the least. I had never stayed in one place and the thought of dwelling in one spot for months unnerved me. I would never endanger myself or others by placing residency in one area

I began to think about the guy I had met when I was at the Cullens. Who was he? Was he part of the Cullens coven or some stranger? Would this jeopardize the mission? If he was indeed a stranger would he be informing the Cullens of my little visit?

All these thoughts flitted through my mind. But the thing that made me uneasy was, who was that man? He was obvious attractive, I'm not denying that but….the way he appeared to seem… I knew, – I knew that if he was involved with the Cullens I would have to steer clear of him. He would only mess with what I'm trying to do.

Part of my mind riddled itself with queries. I questioned as to why I acted in the manner that I did. Why hadn't I run before he had seen me, rather than possibly risk the assignment? I had no answers as to my reactions towards that man but that didn't stop my mind from thinking of him, thinking of his hair and eyes.

I needed to stop! I had taken an unnecessary risk. Already I had a complication with the assignment, hopefully, a complication that would resolve itself in mere days.

With that I turned to the matter at hand and banished that man from my mind.

**EPOV**

(Earlier)

I had sneaked away from Alice's grasp. She didn't seem to comprehend that I don't wish to shop. Nothing could be further from my mind. Today was simply one of those days I was feeling ill-tempered. Though, my siblings often jest with me about my behavior.

They've come to believe that I am naturally always in a melancholy mood. They just don't understand. My siblings have their respected others, their _soul mates_. They cannot fathom what knowing how people truly are on the inside, on the basis of their thoughts, is like.

Humans are predictable. They ruin themselves and anyone involved just for the object of their desire. Whether they lust for money, power or just someone who is attractive on just an evident physical level, it destroys people's lives. Though I shouldn't be one to talk.

I've never lusted after someone, ever. But I have killed. True, at the time I thought I was doing the world a favor by ridding the planet of murderers, rapists, etc. But when I came to my senses –when I stopped the monster inside me from being free– I'd realize that I was being no better than them. And I had no desire to continue being that way. _I don't want to be a monster._

Yet I am, merely by my existence. My horrid existence that consists of me hiding from the sun, avoiding human interaction as much as possible and drinking blood. _How could there be any hope that we have souls?_

I have often debated this with Carlisle. The concept of vampires with souls doesn't settle right with me. We are cursed creatures, _damned_ creatures. God doesn't look upon vampires. He doesn't give thought to the damned. He doesn't listen to our prayers, (if there should be any). As creatures of the night we are banished from the light of God.

Carlisle believes that a soul is in every creature. Of course he did say living, but again…we're not even that. He thinks we could earn our place in heaven if our existence should come to an end. I believe we all go to hell. Why would a vampire be granted access to heaven? What could a vampire have done to earn such a place? All vampire do is kill. Murder people and feed off their blood. That's our wondrous place on Earth.

Alice, bless her, knows on some level what I've come to know. But other than that… nothing. She knows but still holds onto the hope that we can and will go to heaven when we end this miserable existence. It doesn't matter though. Everyone but me has something to live for today. They have someone to love and to cherish. Someone to hold in their arms and have a reason to keep going the next day.

Me, I don't. But I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself. I don't require the love of a woman like Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle do. I think it's great that they've found it, because I know it's rare. I just don't think it's for me. What would a monster need love for?

I feel complete by myself. I have my family and my music. It's all I'll ever need. It's all I'll ever want.

As I ran home, having taken the jeep to the malls in Seattle, I wondered if anything was even _good_ in the world. Everyone seemed to have a hidden agenda, whether they're conscious of it or not. They do what they must, to obtain it.

As I got to the house I felt as if someone was around. I tried to see if I could read any minds nearby but I got nothing. Letting the feeling go I walked upstairs and went to my room. I thought for a moment and decided that perhaps some classical music could help calm my head.

I walked up to my music collection and searched for something to listen to. Having felt satisfied with some Chopin I moved towards the stereo but as I looked out the nearby window something caught my eye.

I stopped what I was doing and saw something white moving towards the house.

I sped downstairs and out the door. I looked around and saw no one. I thought hard and remembered which direction towards the house I had seen the white blur head. I cautiously moved around the house and I looked around. No white.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping to talk to whoever it was rather than get into a fight. I'm sure no one would like that. Emmett more so, because he'd miss out on kicking someone to a pulp. I walked out a little further, beginning to crouch down defensively, searching.

I heard a noise and when I looked up I saw the white figure. I could not see its face, as it was covered by the hood of the white dress. I had no idea who this was or why they were here. It also, was not helping my mood.

I worked to keep my voice calm as I asked the white figure a question.

"Who are y–" I began to ask and it got stuck there as the wind came and blew the stranger's hood off, revealing them to me. I felt my eyes widen and my breath hitch.

I had no idea who this female was. Her lovely brown hair rolled off her shoulders and as they moved away from her face they showed me her eyes. I noticed immediately that her eyes were topaz and I relaxed slightly knowing she did not feed off of humans.

They were the brightest topaz I'd seen, shining golden and brimming. Her eyes revealed her shock as to seeing me. I looked upon her face some more. She looked gentle but at the same time strong. I could not look away. At the same time I could not understand why she did not smell of vampire but knew she did not smell of human either.

Before I was able to grasp a hold of time she ran away from me and I stood there frozen. _Who was she?_ Never has my attention been so captivated by a female, and so sudden. Once I regained my sense and the use of my legs I attempted to follow her but the fact that her scent was something not recognizable was in her favor. Any trace of her was washed away in the moist air and moss-cover trees.

I tried to find even a small trace of her but…nothing. I zoomed past the bushes when I caught something. I tried following the path but it kept leading me back to the same place. It became frustrating when I'd lost ahold of the scent.

I could tell she was smart if she was able to hide herself so quickly. After failing at tracking her, I went back home. Feeling strange I walked upstairs back to my room. I didn't understand anything I was feeling. It wasn't anything strong but it was unnerving how I couldn't comprehend it.

I sat myself down on the black leather couch and I drowned myself in Chopin. But my mind eventually drifted back to the female I came across.

_Who was she?_

Later on everyone else came home. Alice didn't look pleased. "Edward, why did you leave?"

"I don't like shopping Alice." I answered shortly.

She huffed. "It doesn't matter Edward. You need new clothes for school. But I, at least, took the liberty in doing so for you." She grinned triumphantly. I also noticed the numerous bags that Emmett and Jasper were holding.

I groaned. "Alice, like it matters what I wear. We have enough clothes as it is. Nothing eventful ever occurs at that school anyways. You seem to be forgetting that this is just old, boring Forks."

She smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." she skipped gracefully to Jasper's side.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What have you seen? Did you have a vision?"

"I…may or may not have." She spoke nonchalantly. But I knew her better than that. Nothing she ever foresaw was of indifference. Though I try to give my family as much privacy as possible needed to know what Alice knew. I tried to see into her mind but I couldn't because see was blocking me. That there was enough proof to know this was something intriguing to her otherwise she would've allowed me access to her mind.

"Alice…" I began to say.

"No Edward. I will not spoil this for you. You shall have to learn of it on your own. Perhaps if you had stayed with us while shopping I could've been more lenient." She raised one eyebrow.

I sighed internally. Alice always got her way. She took my silence as a victory and skipped up the stairs with Jasper in tow. Rose and Emmett had long since left to their rooms to continue their…activities. I would have to make sure not to peek into their minds anytime soon. They always made it a habit of bringing up such memories at the most impromptu moments, when I wasn't watching what I was hearing. It seemed Emmett made a sport of it.

I noticed the four shopping bags in the corner and realized that they were for me. I sighed and went to retrieve them. I ran up to my room and locked the door. People liked barging into my room and though a lock couldn't keep them out, it stood for something.

I sat on my leather couch and placed the bag at the end of it. taking everything out, I saw a small note attached to some clothing.

_Edward, wear this on Monday._

I placed them aside, knowing better than to go against Alice's demands. She throw a fit if I didn't. I assumed it had to do with whatever it was she foresaw in her vision.

I glanced at what she had for me and saw that it wasn't even anything to protest against. It was just a pair of dark-washed jeans and a dark grey button up shirt. I put everything away and left the clothes on my couch.

I realized that I should most likely go hunting now, seeing as how I haven't in the past two weeks. I wouldn't want to risk any human lives and I certainly didn't want to risk giving the monster that raged inside me a window of opportunity to come out.

Running into the woods I looked for some prey to sustain me for a few days. I ran further into the woods nearly going as far as hitting the mountains when I finally found my prey. I pounced continued to drain it of its blood. When I hid the carcass I saw something white running out of my peripheral vision. I nearly imagined it to be the female I had encountered earlier but I saw that it was just an antelope.

But my mind went back to wondering why she near our home and who she was. With that, I ran back home enjoying the speed at which I was moving and purging my mind of everything else.

* * *

**A/N: okay, a bit uneventful I suppose but the next chapter is more fun. School is in session. And just what exactly could Alice have possibly seen? Please review. *pouts***

**Elizabeth**


End file.
